


(Not So) Patient.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: small_gifts, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, small_gifts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Remus never thought he'd be the one that'd need a lesson in patience.





	(Not So) Patient.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myprettycabinet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettycabinet/gifts).



> **Notes:** This story is inspired by the [Remus/Sirius art](https://myprettycabinet.deviantart.com/art/Rome-Wasn-t-Built-in-a-Day-254297467) created by [](https://myprettycabinet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**myprettycabinet**](https://myprettycabinet.dreamwidth.org/). Your works are beautiful, and I really enjoyed exploring all the art. All my thanks to [](https://abbyvonnormal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://abbyvonnormal.dreamwidth.org/)**abbyvonnormal** for the beta. All the remaining mistakes are mine.

"I'm trying to study," Remus whispered, his eyes closing, and he leaned back. "Sirius…"

"You can study later," Sirius replied as he pulled on Remus's collar and then kissed Remus right below his ear—his favourite place. His secret place that tingled when Sirius grazed his teeth there.

Sirius insisted on sitting on the sofa with Remus, and then he'd edged even closer, diminishing any distance between them. Remus should have known better; should have told Sirius to go to James's, but he could never say no to Sirius.

"I'm trying to—" He gasped when Sirius's other hand came and rested on his lap. He hated the way Sirius teased him, his fingers brushing against the tented fabric of his jeans.

"What? What are you trying to do, my lovely Remus?" Sirius asked, continuing to suck on that spot, and Remus had trouble breathing.

"I can't do this…" Remus said, and hated himself for it.

Sirius was a flirt, and he flirted with everyone. If you let him, he was handsy with you without knowing when to stop. He'd spent plenty of nights alone with James at his house, so Remus had to wonder the kinds of things Sirius might have done with James. Remus didn't want to be another one of Sirius's conquests. He didn't want to be here for Sirius tonight, and then watch him do the same—shove his hand down someone else's trousers tomorrow night.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, his hot breath coaxing over Remus's skin. He hadn't stopped exactly, but he'd stopped himself from going any further. "I thought you loved it when I touched you."

"I do love it when you touch me," Remus admitted. There was no point in lying to the man.

"I came here tonight to see you," Sirius said. "You know how it's at home."

Remus did know. He didn't get along with his family—everyone knew that. It was why he constantly ran away and sought refuge with his friends. Mostly with James, but sometimes, he came to see Remus. Spent the night with him; slept with him in his bed, tossing an arm around Remus's waist in the middle of the night and pulling him close.

They never did anything more than just sleep next to each other. Even when Remus had felt Sirius's erection pressing against him. He might have shifted once or twice for friction, and Sirius might have let him without ever commenting on it, but nothing more than that. Not yet.

"I know," Remus said softly. "I'm here for you. You know that. But…you don't need me. You could have gone to James's—"

"But, I didn't go to James's. I came to see you. Because…I don't do this with James. You know that, don't you?" He raked his fingers through Remus's hair and then tipped his chin so Remus could turn and look at him. Sirius took Remus's hand and brought it in-between his legs. "This is for you…"

Remus almost snorted but because of the sincerity Sirius had in his eyes, he stopped himself. "How can I be certain it's _just_ for me. You haven't given me much to go on."

"Remus…"

"It's okay, I don't expect you to understand. I don't expect you to be able to take it slow." He started to push Sirius away so he could stand up and put some distance between them when Sirius grabbed him by his wrist.

"I can take it slow."

Then, Remus did snort. "Sirius, you don't do patience."

"Well, that much may be true but…" Sirius pushed Remus's books away while trailing off, and they landed on the floor with a small thump. Remus fixed his eyes on the books, then at his feet, basically anywhere that wasn't Sirius because he could _feel_ the shift in Sirius now. Something had changed, and Sirius was going to be even more determined than before. Remus didn't know how long he would be able to keep up his resolve.

"Come here, Remus," he said, reaching down to grab Remus's belt loops, and pulling him up on his lap. "I can be patient enough and make you understand."

Remus laughed. "Right." He knew sitting in Sirius's lap was the opposite of what he should have been doing. He could feel Sirius's erection pressing against his arse, and his own bulge wasn't doing a very good job of hiding itself. His jeans were tented, but it was as if Sirius was paying no attention to it.

"It's you and me, Remus, always." And Remus wanted to believe him. "But, I can wait," Sirius whispered. "Rome wasn't built in a day but it still stands."

"You're being honest?" Remus asked. "And this is real?" He leaned down, placing both of his hands on Sirius's shoulders and squeezed. "You'll wait for me?"

Sirius smiled up at him, as if to say: _Challenge Accepted_.

"I need you, Moony," Sirius said, his hands gripping Remus's hips hard. Remus didn't mean to, but he shifted in Sirius's lap, wanting to feel the friction—Remus wanting more than he was willing to give. "This is the most real thing in my life and I…" 

Sirius took in a sharp breath, "Yeah. Very honest, very real. I'm going to be all patient and everything." It looked as if he was more telling himself than he was telling Remus. He smiled before he gently lifted Remus off him and had him settle next to him into the small sofa. "So now, you study." 

Sirius bent down to pick up Remus's books and placed them in his lap. "And I'll sit with you and read, too." He grabbed one of the books and opened it.

They stayed silent for a while, and every time Remus glanced over at Sirius, Sirius looked concentrated on the reading. Remus himself couldn't tell what he'd read, even if he'd been reading the same page over and over again.

"Padfoot," he said softly and Sirius looked in his direction.

"Yeah?"

"So you're waiting. For me?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course, as long as you need—to know."

"Know what?"

"You can trust me," Sirius replied and placed his hand on Remus's chest. "Until you let me in like no one else."

"Hmm," Remus said, returning his attention to page. Sirius settled next to him, nestled his face in Remus's neck, and stayed still. Remus didn't know if he'd fallen asleep. This was routine for them—Sirius resting on Remus like that.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Remus m’dear." Sirius said, sounding nervous for a change. 

Remus smiled, glad Sirius wasn't looking at him. "I'm ready."

Sirius sat up. "For what?"

"For everything." And then Remus grabbed Sirius by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It turned out, it was Remus that wasn't so patient, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the 2017 fest, I guess I never posted it on AO3. Don't think anyone cares what I write in the WOLFSTAR fandom. xo.


End file.
